Turoth
Turoth are pink, 3-legged, froglike creatures that require a Slayer level of 55 to kill. There are many different variants of Turoth with different combat levels ranging from 83 to 89; why this is so is unknown but the popular theory is that when no-one is looking, Turoth try to level up by attempting to kill each other. This theory was reinforced when it was discovered that like other monsters in Prunescape, Turoth follow the rules of pokemon evolution. Fighting Turoth To fight Turoth, first, you'll need to get to the Turoth. They can be found in either the Fremennik Slayer Caves east of Relekka, inside the Chaos Tunnels or within the well at the center of Polivneach(usable by only members who have completed the Smoking Mils merch clan quest.) Because they're water/ground type pokemon, they can only be harmed with certain attacks which include: *'Grass-Type spear'- DON'T USE THIS! Seriously don't, killing Turoth with this weapon is as frustrating as watching 3 seasons worth of Naruto fillers while locked inside a crashing airplane with nothing but Paris Hilton to eat. *'Grass-Type sword'- Ah, much better, sure it's no whip but at least you won't be killing them like a total fail. *'Broad Arrows'- Who still uses bows? Next! *'Broad-tipped bolts'- Also useful on pokemon other than Turoth, win! *'Magic dart'- An interesting spell. interesting being a word which here means "huh?" *'Summoning familiar attacks'- even slower than the grass-type spear, : quit being so lazy and kill'em yourself! *Cannons, oh, I bet you wish they worked on Turoth. Go ahead and try it on them, it's super effective! Whichever method you choose, it is recommended that you use a healing familiar(like a bunyip/mudkip) and an enhanced excalibur for its healing special(since against Turoth/Kurask, pretty much all the good special attacks fail.) Worthwhile Drops Turoth have fairly decent drops, the word decent meaning better than what Kurask drop lol. Here are the drops you should pick up, everything else is crap Herb drops(Kurask only drop one herb at a time lol) ' *1-3 Grimy Ranarrs *1-3 Grimy Dwarf Weeds *1-3 Grimy Lantadymes *1-3 Grimy Avantoes(if you want) *1-3 Grimy Kwuarms (if you're that desperate for potions...) '''Seed drops ' *Snapdragon Seed *Lantadyme Seed *Dwarf Weed Seed *Torstol Seed *Ranarr Seed '''Runes *15, 37 or 45 Nature runes(Kurask only drop 5-30) *3 Law runes(if you already have some in your inv, might as well...) Armour and Weapons *Rune Spear(your leaf-bladed spear's evenmoreworthless cousin) *Shield left half(even though you already bought a d square from the g e) *Leaf-Bladed Sword(What?! You didn't already have one?!) *White mystic robe bottom(Melee may have more weapons, but magic has... pretty colours!!!) *Dragon spear(use it as a flagpole) *Rune dagger(poke!) Other *Level 3 Clue Scroll(if you're into that whole "I hope it's 3rd age and not another rune pick axe" thing) *Half of a key(don't ask) *Starved ancient effigy(feed it your brains if you have any) Trivia *Turoth, which require 55 Slayer to kill, on average have better drops than Kurask(which require 70 Slayer, are harder to kill and are an even bigger pain in the butt). *Most Turoth are unable to leave their respawn area and are unable to die from hunger or aging because those aren't grass-type attacks. *Turoth are somehow involved in a conspiracy to steal a player's Slayer skillcape, this is seen when said player performs the skillcape's emote. Category:Slayer Monsters Category:Monsters